Edgewood School
Edgewood School is an elementary and middle school in Bouderly Hills, in the TV Series Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. This is where the Harper Quads go to school. The school's principal is Principal Tarian. Their mascot is a buffalo and their soccer team is called the Edgewood Buffalos. Their morning news announcements segment is called The Buffa-Lowdown. Moments Season 1 * In Pilot, the quads are doing an experiment in the school's chemistry lab when they break into a fight. This forces the school to call in the quads' parents. Again. * In Scaredy Dance, Edgewood has a Halloween dance. Tom and Anne are the chaperones. * In I Got Your Back, Dawn joins the school's soccer team, the Edgewood Buffalos. * In The Secret, the whole school finds out that Dawn has a crush on Mack. Season 2 * In Urban Legend Outfitters, Dawn and Mae are in charge of the school newspaper and Dawn pushes Mae into publishing urban legends like Pig Foot to increase readership. * In Do-It-All Dawn, Dawn struggles to balance being in the school soccer team and playing the tuba. She eventually settles for the soccer team. * In Harpers for President, the Harper quads ruin the class election when they all decide to run against each other and engage in very damaging campaigns. The quads tie at the top position, but Ricky treats his siblings into quitting. * In Quad Court, the quads take advantage of drama in the school to run a "Quad Court" where they can settle disagreements among other kids. For students to bring a case to the quad court, they must pay with food. When the quads settle all the disagreements in school and are left with no case to resolve, they decide to create drama by setting up Mack, but it backfires when Principal Tarian decides to punish Mack for a crime he didn't commit. * In Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky, the quads' class is going for a field trip at a museum and everyone is excited to see the "epic" moment. Dawn stays up all night and gets sick but goes anyway. She spreads it to her brothers and they all get sick. When they start throwing up, the Harper quads become the epic moment. It is later revealed in The Quadshank Redemption that the entire school ended up getting sick. * In A Brief Case of Popularity, Dawn, Dicky and Nicky want to hangout with the school's cool kids. However, it backfires when Ricky goes to school dressed in a very uncool fashion and the quads try to stop him. They all end up getting nicknames and are forced to go to classes through unpopular kids' hallways. At the end, the quads confront Moses and the cool kids about putting pressure on other students to be cool. * In New Kid on the Block, a new student named Syd joins Edgewood and the Harpers try their best to hangout with her, hoping that she will let them use hang out at her treehouse. * In The Tell-Tale Art, the quads join the art class and Ricky is surprised to realize that there's no grade. The school shows off some of the best art from the art class and Ricky's paintings are selected. Dawn later figures out that Ricky had made a deal with Dicky to use Dicky's paintings and pretend they were his. Season 3 * In Odd Quad Out, Honest Abe takes the Kramden Quads to Edgewood school to talk about tyre safety, making the Harper quads very jealous. * In This Little Piggy Went to the Harpers, the Edgewood Buffaloes soccer team kidnap Boulderly Hills War Pig mascot. It is revealed that Mae is the Edgewood Buffalo's mascot. * In The Buffa-Lowdown, there's an upcoming school dance and students are asking each other out through elaborate dance-proposals. Principal Tarian puts up a group of students to broadcast the morning announcements live every morning as part of an extra credit. Dawn and Mae are co-hosts. Since Ricky is the producer. he uses his power to fire Mae and replace her with Avery as Dawn's co-host. The quads later realize that Ricky has a crush on Avery and try to fix things up - leading to a huge mess of misunderstanding during a live newscast. * In The Quadshank Redemption, the school is hosting their annual carnival and the quads are excited to finally be the oldest kids at the carnival. However, Principal Tarian gives them detention on the day of the carnival after finding them fighting over his carnival tickets. During the detention, the "bad kids" blame the Harper quads' selfishness for a lot of bad things that happen in the school. Known Members Teachers * Principal Tarian Students * Dawn Harper * Ricky Harper * Dicky Harper * Nicky Harper * Mae Valentine * Mack * Natlee * Dooley * Miles * Molly * June * Avery * Oscar Trivia * Mae is the school mascot. Category:Locations Category:Season 1